Uniforms
by KalGal
Summary: To annoy Lin, both Korra and Bolin sneak into the Military stronghold and steal some things that won't be missed but nothing goes as planned. One-Shot.


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own.**

**Summary: To annoy Lin, both Korra and Bolin sneak into the Military stronghold and steal some things that won't be missed but _nothing_ goes as planned.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any Avater related things. Not even the blue people.**

The front door was open, it was like she was just _begging_ us to brake in.

I slowly pushed the handle forward and it made a long groan before I got it even an inch open. I smothered my laugh with me hand before stepping through the crack and letting my bigger Earth Bending compainion in behind me. He was laughing to.

It was almost night time and Mako was hanging out with her. Asami Sato, the girl with the pretty hair and the Fire Benders heart. Not that I cared, I had Bolin to hang out with. While his elder was more serious, the younger brother was fun to hang out with and did things Mako would have yelled at me for even thinking about.

I took out the sketchy floor plans and looked for the way to the storage wing. Ikki had drawn it so it had little colorful fairies and random, what I asume is, unicorns. It even had a big 'Drewen by Ikki!' in the bottom corner, and by corner I mean bottom half of the page.

I turned down the designated hallway that the '_Map_' said to go down. Bolin tapped on my shoulder and I looked back at him.

"I'm not very good at this sneaky spy stuff, but aren't we suppose to avoid the big Metal Bending guys?" I nodded my head and he pointed in front of us. To huge men lumbered down the hall and I pushed Bolin into the door to our right. They, Mr. Muscles, passed us and we let out a sigh. I went to give him a high five but paused.

We were like in insanely small quarters, like closet small. I tried to shift my position but my coat caught on something and made a bad sounding jingle before something metal hit the ground. I was going to ask what it was till Bolin talked.

"Please tell me that wasn't the door knob..." I grabbed at the door and felt air before letting out a frustrated growl. Bolin laughed and I couldn't help but laugh to.

I shoved the handle back on and peeked out of the door then popped back in to give Bo the go ahead.

We tiptoed down the hall and into the nearest storage closet. It was smaller than the last one but the wall was lined with boxes of clothing instead of old cleaning products.

I started digging in the one labeled 'Women' while Bolin sat behind me with a box in his lap throwing older, ripped uniforms over each shoulder.

"How do I look?" I spun around and laughed. He looked good, I would give him that. The suit had padded shoulders that made him look bigger and almost intimidating if he hadn't chosen that time to wink at me and run his hand through his hair. I laughed again, only he could try flirting with me while we were stealing from tuff looking Metal Benders.

I pulled an outfit out and held it over my normal clothing. I turned to Bolin and made funky looking model faces that involved me puffing my lips out and shaking my hips.

The Earth Bender slid the helmet over his hair and I shoved him in a corner so I could change. I threw my boots, fur wrap, and over shirt into a standard grade Bender of people used them so it shouldn't seem out of place.

That left me in only my chest wrapping and water tribe bottoms and it was kinda awkward. I shoved my feet into the boots and flexed my toes.

The rest was a snap and soon we were strutting down the Precinct like we owned the place. Granted me and Bo had no idea how to Metal Bend but we only wanted to uniforms and I don't think that we expected this stupid plan to work.

I scanned the thick card I had snatched from a man in the hallways and the front doors made a loud click and when I went to open them a voice sounded behind me.

"What do you think your doing?" I froze and a handsome man came and opened the door for me. "A lady shouldn't have to open her own doors."

He smiled nicely and I just beamed back. I probably looked like a frightened beaver. Bolin was glaring at the man and mumbled under his breath 'I would have gotten it...' before I pulled him out the door.

When we got a few blocks away I let out the air I had been holding captive in my lungs. I laughed but I came out a strangled giggle.

We stumbled up the stairs and to the boys flat door. I put a finger to my lips and hammered on the door with my fist.

"This is the Metal Bending Police, open up!" Bo was banging his head on the wall to stop from laughing and I barely got the words out before I had to clamp my hand over my mouth to stop myself from giving us away.

A bedraggled Mako opened the door and I took notice of his mused hair stuck up in all directions and his eyes were wide.

"What is wrong officers-..._Korra_..._Bolin_?" He looked at both of us before ripping my helmet off and glaring at me. "I know you guys talked about this but I thought you were kidding!"

I stumbled in the room with the brothers on my heels when I stopped. Asami sat on Mako's bed with tangled hair and flushed cheeks.

"Oh I see what was going on now..."Bolin said smirking and pointing between them. "Hey Korra good thing we didn't come home any later, we might have found him with his pants on the ground."

We both fell to the floor laughing in a heap and from the corner of my eye I could see the young woman flush a deeper crimson.

"Dear lord what have you guys been doing tonight?" Mako asked before waving his hand in our general direction. "I don't want to know."

But by the time he finished we had already fallen asleep.


End file.
